Dicing with Death Episode 037
Recap Day 138 Qualneer goes to "The Traveller's Oasis" and pays up his tab and pays up for board for Imbop for some time in advance. Qualneer asks the Widow Rosegrove and arranges for Imbop to cook and serve there, in order to learn how to better serve Qualneer for when the house is completed. With all his affairs in order, Qualneer can go on his mission to find his sister Alwel. Qualneer then goes looking for Master Bates, who he hasn't seen or spoken to in months. Qualneer pays a child to find him, and an hour later at "The Traveller's Oasis", Bates arrives on his carriage. Qualneer arranges Bates to take him back to the Elf-Wood. Day 139 Qualneer heads out on Bate's carriage out of down and south towards the Elf-Wood. Along the road on the first day, the carriage is stopped by a group of 4 bandits. Qualneer leaves the carriage to deal with the thugs. Qualneer kills one of the bandits, but he gets hit by an arrow by an unseen Bandit behind him. Qualneer kills another bandit with Bloodletter and heals up a tiny amount. Qualneer keeps killing bandits, but one jumps on the carriage and threatens Bates. Bates abandons the wagon. The Bandit leader and another Bandit are on the carriage and star to ride it away. Qualneer runs after the wagon and jumps on the back and climbs on the roof. He starts attacking. Qualneer kills both bandits. Qualneer tries to take control of the wagon, but the wagon falls over after turning sharply. Bates comes running afterwards. The last bandit, the archer, runs away, threatening revenge as he goes. It takes Bates 3 hours to uses the horses to right-side the wagon back up. They arrives at the inn at the base of the switchbacks, "The Skipping Stallion", and rest there for the night. Day 140 (Autumn) Qualneer rides the carriage again, but this time wears his armor for this leg of the journey up the switchbacks and down the mountain again towards Wodheim. Qualneer drinks the wine he stole from Ker'Ker'garts Ferth'in'blin. It is late afternoon when he arrives in Wodheim. Qualneer heads again into the traveller's tavern. Inside Qualneer spots an elf and sits with him. The male elf, Tiffindale, shares some elven wine with Qualneer. Qualneer invites Tiffindale to travel with them tomorrow. Day 141 Tiffindale walks along side of the carriage as Qualneer sits inside the carriage, with the door open so they can talk. After finding some Grain Alcholol, Qualneer and Tiffindale get drunk. Tiffindale then leads the way though the Elf-Wood to Faeneer. Qualneer goes to his family home. He leaves Bates with his family to stay while he is gone. Qualneer then goes to visit Michelle at the Wizard Tower with Rodineer. While Qualneer was gone, Michelle had learned Web, ESP, Strength, Locate Object, Forget, Stinking Cloud, & Tasha's Hideous Laughter. She failed to learn Wizard Lock, & Detect Invisibility. Rodineer is still charmed with the magic mirror. Michelle and Qualneer return to Qualneer's family home for the night. Day 142 Qualneer and Michelle take the carriage down to the docks a 4-6 hours away and start looking for a ship to Seagate to find Alwel. There are no ships heading to Seagate, but there is a ships heading to Westead down the coast. Qualneer and Michelle catch. In late afternoon the arrive at the medium sized city of Westead, a sloping pile of wooden buildings in the middle of a green field. Qualneer and Michelle and leaves the ship and enter the docks. He finds a ship leaving that night for Seagate, and purchases a chamber from Captaun Yubloom. At sunset they get on board the ship and set sail. Day 144 Qualneer learns news of the Southern Isles. Brinton is the Capital of the Southern Isles, the Bastard of Ashenholdt has burnt That night Qualneer and Michelle wake up to the sound of shouting. They go on deck and see a seawolf creature attacking the ship. Qualneer and Michelle go into attack the beast and kill it. Another one is killing a member of the crew ahd the party go after that one as well. More of the creatures come up on the deck, along with a male Selkie. Qualneer and Michelle fight with the Seawolves as the beasts attack the crew and kill a few. Michelle knocks out 2 with color spray, and another with insatiable thirst so the jump into the sea to drink. Qualneer hears one below deck and one causing chaos. Qualneer heads down and finds the Seawolf eating the body of a dead sailor. Qualneer charges and decapitates the Seawolf. Qualneer searches the ship for more and finds none, but after a while Qualneer realises the threat is over. Qualneer goes to look for the Captain and finds him locked in his cabin. Qualneer breaks in and sneaks up to the Captain and murders him and heals up. Qualneer then tosses him overboard, and only too late he remembers he should have looted the Captain. Qualneer searches the Captain's cabin and only finds a few coins and sailing supplies. Day 145 The ship arrives in Seagate. Experience *Experience: 1080 (+108 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) **Qualneer: 69,454 exp total **Michelle 18,045 exp total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes